


Everyone Knows About It

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: You’re a little more than paranoid about the brotherhood discovering your relationship with Shay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official oneshot for Shay Cormac (or in general). Enjoy! :)
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog)

“What are you doin’?”

“Huh?” You said blankly, not quite paying attention to the young man who walked behind you at a much more leisurely pace.

He sighed and repeated his question, “I asked what you’re doin’, y/n?”

This time you didn’t answer at all. You were much too occupied with your surroundings for that; checking to see if anyone was around that could rat the two of you out. You were more nervous than ever after what happened a few days ago, where you and Shay almost got caught.

* * *

 

_The both of you were granted a few days off duty and decided it would be nice to make last minute plans to head down to the river for a relaxing sunset dip, when Shay decided it’d be a great time to try and get in your pants the second you two were in the water._

_You were pleasantly surprised by his actions, to say in the least. You had never done anything like that in the water before—and you certainly weren’t opposed to trying—but you were way too close to the base of the brotherhood for you to really let loose and enjoy yourself, so you pushed him away, much to his obvious displeasure._

_Now, you had never really been one for good timing—in fact, you had the shittiest timing ever for an assassin of four years—but it turns out luck was on your side that day. Once he had reluctantly backed off, the sound of quick footsteps made your eyes widen in alarm. If anyone were to catch the two of you messing around, even on your off days, then there would surely be some kind of consequence to face._

_Consequences neither of you would enjoy._

_Shay’s dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as he kept his eyes trained to the brush near the edge of the water. Whoever it was was headed your way, you could tell from the way the footsteps were getting louder and louder. You didn’t know whether to be thankful or annoyed over the fact that this person was clearly not worried about being heard (if they were trying to be stealthy, then they would no doubt end up getting themselves killed sooner, rather than later)._

_The two of you took the chance to share a brief moment of eye contact, before nodding to each other in silent agreement. You waited a few more seconds, your breaths coming out in slow and steady puffs, before you took one large gulp of air and disappeared under the water. Your hands grasped just under Shay’s knees, wrapping themselves tightly around the limb to keep yourself still while you waited for his signal. Your legs soon followed until you were successfully wrapped around the young man’s leg in something akin to a bear hug. That, or a very clingy kid who couldn’t take “no” for an answer._

_You could hear him talking to whoever it was and even though it was muffled, you could tell he was trying to hurry it up. His hand came down into the water, feeling around for a few moments before it brushed against your cheek, almost poking your eye out in the process—which you were sure wasn’t his intention, but it was enough to make you release a decent amount of precious air._

_There were probably a few bubbles surfacing after that mistake. Hopefully they hadn’t noticed that. How awkward._

_Now you were beginning to panic. You arms tightened around his leg in trepidation, willing the person to hurry the hell up. Your lungs weren’t going to hold that much longer and there was no way in hell you were going to risk your relationship with Shay by stupidly choosing to resurface now._

_By the time Shay hoisted your body out of the water, you were almost blacking out from the lack of air. You coughed as quietly as you could, gasping in as much air as your lungs would allow you to. He pulled you flush against his body, his fingers lacing themselves through your hair as he repeatedly asked if you were okay._

_“I’m so sorry, y/n!” He stressed, the worry evident in his tone. He cradled you in his arms as he walked the both of you out of the river. “I tried to make them leave quicker but—”_

_Once you were placed onto the ground, he hovered over you and began to pepper your face and neck with kisses. “Shay, it’s alright. I’m fine.” You said, resting your hands on his broad shoulders._

_He frowned._

_“I’m serious.” You assured, giving him a small smile of comfort before asking who the ‘visitor’ was._

_“It was Liam.”_

_You shot up in surprise, almost knocking heads with the surprised Irishman. “What?!” You practically screamed._

_He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at your reaction. Crawling forward, he pushed you down so your back was to the floor and hovered his body over yours once again. “Calm down, would you?”_

_“Calm down? You—Shay, if he saw—”_

_“Shhh, y/n…” He whispered, a mischievous smirk slipping onto his face._

_Your face scrunched up in confusion at the look he was giving you. There was surely something wrong with this man. It was only when you felt his calloused hand sliding up the side of your thigh that you snapped out of it and gave him a good whack to his side._

_“Oi!”_

* * *

 

“Y/N!”

You jumped, snapping your head towards Shay with raised brows. “What?”

His hand had wrapped itself around your elbow, stopping you from going any further. His mouth was set in a firm line; not necessarily showing any emotion, but you knew he was getting frustrated. You could see it in his eyes.

“You need to relax.” He told you as he ran his hand down the length of your arm and intertwined his fingers with yours.

You sighed, looking down at the gloved hand that was enveloping your smaller one in a hold of comfort. “I’m just worried, Shay. You know what they’d do if they ever find out about us… I never want that to happen.”

“Everyone knows about it.”

Your heart sunk at the words as you slowly backed away from him, tears threatening to gather in your eyes. “W-what? Is this why you wanted to bring me out here? To break the news to me?”

Was this the part where Shay tells you that the two of you could no longer be together? That Achilles himself ordered for one of you to leave the colonial brotherhood and be stationed somewhere else? How did everyone find out anyway? You were always careful when you were with Shay, even when the two of you were tucked away in the safety of _The Morrigan_. He was never as worried as you were about it, but that didn’t stop you from making him hide with you whenever you thought someone could spot you.

“Everyone knows,” he reiterated, “save for the mentor himself, of course. And they’re okay with it. We don’t have to hide no more… Sort of.”

“Are you trying to say that Liam knew I was there the other day?”

He hesitated before nodding.

“Shit!” You cussed loudly before glaring at him, “And you didn’t bother to run that by me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t like it, but I had to make sure Liam would keep quiet about it first. And besides,” he continued, “you almost passed out. Forgive me if I had other things on my mind.”

You relaxed slightly, however, that didn’t stop you from pacing in front of him. “Shay, if everyone knows about it, how long before the mentor himself finds out? You, of all people, should know how strict he is when it comes to things like this.”

“ _I know_ , and we will deal with that when the time comes.” He said gently, moving to wrap his arms around your waist in a warm hug. “Until then, let’s enjoy our time together.”

You nodded, significantly calmer now that you were in his embrace.

He leaned back a little and gave you a stern look, “ _Without_ the unnecessary stress.”

“Alright.” You pouted, playing with the collar of his blue jacket. You hated it when he got like this with you. He didn’t do it often. Only when it was absolutely necessary. Now was one of those times, it seemed.

“I won’t let them take you away from me, y/n. I promise.”

“I know.” You said with a surprising amount of confidence, before grabbing his hand and leading the way, “Let’s go, then. You said you needed something on The Morrigan?”

“I do,” he confirmed before using his free hand to deliver a firm, but gentle, smack to your backside. “I need you.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes in an exaggerated fashion. “You’re gonna be the end of me, Shay Cormac.”


End file.
